Mindirraya
by Mindirraya
Summary: Follow the story of X-men Evolution with a new eddition, Mindirraya! This follows the plot of the original X-men Evolution along with some added material.
1. Chapter 1: X-Strategy

**Mindirraya**

**Chapter 1 **

**Strategy X**

Looking in the mirror, I saw myself. Dark red ringlets spilling from my head like burning flames, bangs hanging above my pale green eyes. Pressing my hands against the counter sink, I looked closer at my clear pale complexion. Below my neck you could begin to see the top of my neon green tank top. I was wearing that with a pair of skinny jeans and black converse. I sighed, tilting my head towards the sink while closing my eyes. Another miserable, lonely day at school...  
I'm a loner. Nobody really pays any attention to me. Taking a deep breath, I stood up straight and made my way out of the girls bathroom. The hallways were filled with people, using their passing time to go by their lockers and try to get to class on time.  
"Mariella!" I heard. Turning my head to the sound of the voice, I watched my younger brother, Jordan, who was a junior this year, run up to me with a school newspaper clutched in his hands.  
"Did you hear?!" he exclaimed.  
"Hear about what?" I questioned.  
"The explosion at the football game yesterday night! Nobody was seriously hurt, but they say it was caused by a propane leak! Isn't that awesome?!" I shook my head.  
"Yeah, so cool..."  
"I wish I could have seen it! If only we had money to go to the football games..."  
"I know, Jordan. Why don't you get to class? It'll start in a minute or two." I told him, and he gave me a curious look.  
"Aren't you going to class too?"  
"Nope...I'm going to lunch..." he glared at me.  
"James will get mad if he finds out you skipped class again!" at this point I started walking down the hallway, where less people were now that class was about to begin.  
"I'll handle it..." I murmured. I didn't want to go to class. I'm already failing so what was the point? Hands in my pockets, I walked down the hallways. It was amazing how only a minute passed before the hallways were vacant of people. First lunch people were in the cafeteria, second lunch people in class. I looked up from the floor and the first thing I notice was a guy on top of the lockers, staring down a guy below him. I was shocked until I looked at him closer, and in my mind I thought oh, that's why. The guy in question was Todd Tolanski, better known as Toad and a thief. He had a habit of stealing peoples wallets and purses while stealthily moving down the hallway. Looking closer at the other guy, I realized it was Scott Summers, a very popular guy at Bayville High. I don't know why, but my first instinct was to get a closer look, so glancing around, I saw the end to a row of lockers; quietly, I hid myself behind them. I was at a distance just close enough to be able to hear them. Peeking my head across the corner, I saw Scott looking around for other people.  
"That's quite a jump..." he remarked to Toad.  
"Like it?" Toad said, "'Surprised you can see it through those smokey's of yours." his hands flew up to his face to imitate Scott's sunglasses, which you'd always spot him wearing.  
"Here, let me help!" all of a sudden Toad's mouth opened, and a peculiar long green tongue emerged. The tongue moved swiftly through the air towards Scott, and I gasped as the tongue wrapped itself around Scott's glasses, tearing them off his face.  
"Hey!" yelled Scott, his arms flying up towards his face to cover his eyes. This move was strange to me, was he sensitive to the light or something?  
"What's the matter Summers? 'fraid ta, heh, open your eyes?" he taunted.  
"Obviously we both know what will HAPPEN if I do!" Scott growled. "Now give me back my shades 'fore I got nuclear on you!"  
"You got it!" and with another long sweep with his tongue, he threw the glasses into the air, catching them with his tongue and passing them into Scott's outstretched hand. Scott made a sound of disgust as he felt the slime covering his glasses.  
"Well, as you can see, you and me got somethin' in common."  
"Yeah...now we're BOTH slimey..." Scott retorted, rubbing the lenses of his glasses.  
"Nope! I mean we ain't like other people." Toad told him, jumping over his head and landing in a frog position behind him. He turned around to look at Scott, who also turned to face him.  
"You're point is?"  
"I just wanna talk..." Toad said with a sort of lonely expression on his face, one I saw frequently on my own. He jumped again so that he was hanging from the lockers. "Get to know each other better...ya know..." his tongue then slipped out and grabbed a lunch bag full of what I assumed was food on the floor and ate it, Scott giving him a pure look of disgust.  
"Maybe...do lunch?"  
"I'll think about it..." Scott replied, beginning to walk away.  
"Sure, you think about it Summers, I got other stuff to do." Toad muttered the last part to himself, bouncing out the window. I stared after him. Were my eyes playing tricks on me? What just happened?  
My head bobbing, trying to make sense of it all, I ran the opposite direction, shaking with your document here...


	2. Chapter 2: Join us, WE'VE GOT COOKIES

**Mindirraya**

**Chapter 2 **

**Join us, WE HAVE COOKIES**

I woke up to the pitch black, screaming. In my dream I felt the strange sensation that my entire body was going through some sort of change; and it tickled.  
"Mariella?!" I heard someone shout. I was panting, and then..I realized...I wasn't in bed. I thought for sure I had just rolled out of my bed but underneath the palms of my hands I felt linoleum...the only linoleum in the house was in the kitchen. How did I get here? Was I sleep walking?  
"I'm over here!" I yelled back, feeling around for something to help me up so I didn't hit anything. I felt the counter and moved my hand upward until it hit the countertop, then pulled myself onto my feet. Just as I did the lights flashed on and my eyes squinted from the sudden burst of light. In the doorway stood my family, my older brothers James and Kole, my younger brother Jordan, and my little sister who was rubbing her eyes tiredly Maylene. They all stood shocked.  
"How did you get in the kitchen?" Kole asked, bewildered. I was near tears.  
"I-I don't know!" I admitted. James walked forward, sighing. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly into a hug.  
"This is the third time this has happened in a week...I think we need to look into some help..." he said to me, and I nodded miserably.

* * *

That morning I had to go to school, but James let me stay home. James was my twenty-two year old brother and our guardian. Kole was designated to watch me to make sure I didn't randomly disappear again. Kole's twenty-one. And just so you know for later, Maylene's only ten. Early in the afternoon, there was a knock at the door. I opened it, since my brothers were too lazy to do it. Before me was an old bald man in a wheelchair and a woman with snow white hair who looked African. I raised an eyebrow at the strange couple.  
"May I help you?" I asked them.  
"Actually...we may be able to help you." the man in the wheelchair said. I shook my head, about ready to close the door.  
"Sorry, we're not interested in any sales."  
"This isn't a sale my dear girl. We're here to talk to you about a chance to explore your new found abilities."  
"My abilities? What do you know about my abilities?" I was taken aback by this.  
"Abilities you have yet to learn for yourself, Mariella. Maybe we can talk inside, with your brothers as well? We have a lot to explain." Shocked that he knew so much about me and apparently my brothers, I stepped to the side and let them through.  
"Mari, who was at the door?" James voice echoed down the narrow hallway from the living room. His head popped behind the corner from his sitting position at his desk where the computer was. When he saw our 'guests' he stood up with a concerned look on his face. Hearing the creaking from the chair, Kole looked up from the couch and past James watched as the man in the wheelchair wheeled his way down the hallway. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Charles Xavier. I'm a professor. This is one of my old students, Ororo Monroe. I'm here to inform you that your sister, Mariella, has what we call the X-gene.  
It's a gene inside the DNA where it gives them...special...abilities. You sister I believe, has been experiencing these abilities in the past week or so, yes?" James nodded, stunned.  
It took an hour for the professor to explain everything, and by that time we were all seated on the couch and loveseat. At the end of his explanation, Kole and James left outside to talk about it, and when they returned they told him that it should be my decision whether or not I wanted to live at this mansion that the professor was talking about. I'll admit, I was sort of scared. I just found out I was a mutant like I hear about only on documentaries and such! But the professor seemed to think that it was best for me. So I took his offer. That night my bags were packed and I hugged my siblings goodbye. The professor said I could visit as much as I wanted, and they could visit me.  
In the limo, I looked up at the house one more time as we drove away. I knew things would never be the same, but at the same time, I was excited for the changes.

**I know, its horrible, I didn't actually include cookies in this chapter. It's a deceiving title. If you have complaints, I'd love to hear them. No really, I do. But if you'd like a cookie, here :D *hands you a cookie* there's your cookie. ^^**


End file.
